


Swaying

by velvetcat09



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gaslighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: A warm up after a long time of not writing anything serious.





	Swaying

**Author's Note:**

> Based from this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43qJQMmTNZo

優しい人になりたいな

Cyrus sat away from the other kids. The boys preferred playing sports. The girls preferred the fake tea party. Sometimes they ended up with a bizarre sport tea party. Didn’t really matter to Cyrus. He preferred his toy robot.

It was old, had scuff marks all over it. But he cherished it. Grandpa gave it to him for Christmas and it was the only toy he had ever received. People always gave him books. He didn’t dislike them. Didn’t hate any of it, in fact he’d read every single book he was given. But he was only a kid in a simple world with simple desires. A toy to a kid is like magic.

He left his toy for a minute. He swore it was only a minute.

“Hey, can I look at your ro—”

“ _Don’t touch it!_ ” He yanked it from the other’s hand violently, pushing the other kid along with the motion.

Cyrus only realize he pushed the other hard enough for them to fall after the entire class circling them, looking at him. He had shouted loud enough for the others to notice.

“Ugh, what’s wrong with you… It was just a toy,”

It was just a toy.

“Weirdo.”

Just a toy.

強い人になりたいな

“Cyrus, you should try something more, _productive_ , than tinkering with your _toys_.” He didn’t look up from his work.

“Look at your father when I’m talking to you, Cyrus.” He looked up. _Should’ve locked the door_.

The elder sighed. “Your grades aren’t bad, but you’re putting that good brain of yours in the wrong place. You should study more important things like economy, business, even medical. You should start thinking about your future. It’s for your own benefit, you’ll be a successful man and I can tell you, it’s not for me, but it’s for your own good.”

Cyrus had long tuned out from his father’s words, back to the machinery he was working on. His father sighed again. He didn’t quite catch his father’s eyes before he left his room.

The next day, Cyrus found his work in the garbage can.

_For my own good._

楽しい人になりたいな

Often it felt like time moved ahead of him, not alongside him. Somehow the future become present in just a blink. Like key animations missing their in-between frames. Somehow it was graduation time.

“So, tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah! Don’t be late, guys!”

He had heard about it, pieces of conversation in his class. They were planning on a trip after graduation. A farewell party or sort. Nobody said a thing about it to him. Cyrus figured, it’d be awkward if they asked him to join. They weren’t exactly friends, after all. Acquaintances.

Maybe.

“Eh? You confessed to him?!”

“Shhh! Don’t say that out loud, you idiot!”

“Let’s go karaoke to celebrate today!”

“I can’t believe my mom was crying, jeez, embarrassing me to the whole school.”

“My grandma came! How more embarrassing is that?!”

Cyrus walked home like usual.

Maybe a little regret.

どうでもいいよそんなこと

**Author's Note:**

> I want to become a kind person  
> I want to become a strong person  
> I want to become a fun person  
> That kind of thing doesn't even matter


End file.
